1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, and more particularly to a toothbrush having its bristle head bent downward with an angle between 45 degrees to 90 degrees relative to the horizontal axis of the handle of the brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional toothbrushes, such as the ones disclosed in the R.O.C. Patent Numbers 386798, 388684, 390704, and 384214, usually include a bristle head having a plurality of at bundles of bristles implanted into the handle of the toothbrush. The handle and bristle head form a linear or a slightly curved streamline model, and the bristle bundle can be designed as long and short, or in a wave form in order to provide the user a comfortable way for tooth brushing according to his/her habit. In general, as we all know, when we brush our teeth at the inner side of our upper and lower jaw (i.e. the back of our teeth), the contact area between the bristle of the bristle head and the teeth is getting smaller, and it takes more time for us to brush those areas. Since the design for the bristle head and the handle of the toothbrush is of the same axis, it is not easy to brush the inner side of the teeth at the upper and lower jaws. If we insist our teeth in a large area, we must open our mouth to an extent to accommodate the brushing movement. If we need to brush and clean our teeth or tooth slits, our hand that holds the handle has to move to such a position, and it requires strenuous effort. In addition, there is still a blind spot on the teeth for cleansing by the bristle head, such as the wisdom tooth located at the rear part of the mouth, and it is still very difficult to clean that area or may even leave the tartar over there, which will increase the possibility of getting cavities or having gum diseases.
The toothbrush according to this invention incorporates the structure of bending the bristle head downward to an angle of either 45 degrees or 90 degrees with respect to the horizontal axis of the handle near the side of the bristle head allowing such toothbrush to extend into the areas of the tooth surface at opposite sides of the mouth and the interproximal areas for a more effective cleaning of the teeth, and it in turn reduces mouth disease and provides a good preventive measure for teeth hygiene, and definitely a professional health care toothbrush.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention is to efficiently clean the inner side of the teeth at the upper and lower jaws and the inner tooth slits by brushing, and intend to effectively enhance the function of cleaning the inner side of the teeth and the inner tooth slits by applying ergonomic movements in the operation of the toothbrush, further attains the tooth hygiene effect, and becomes a second professional toothbrush.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.